Five Kings: Restoration
by Atherious
Summary: Rumors of attacks on restoration mages reaches the ears of Danica Pure-Spring but she doesn't believe them. Until someone breaks into the temple demanding if she knows anything about the restoration king. This launches her into an adventure where children's stories come to life and trusting people she normally wouldn't. Saving the world is also a plus to this hectic situation.
1. prolouge

Long ago, when dragons ruled over the world. There were five brothers who were gifted in the different arts of magic.

The oldest brother was gifted with conjuration magic. He was able to raise an entire country's dead, summon armies of demons, and conjure enough weapons to equip an army.

The second oldest brother was gifted with destruction magic. He was able to burn down a kingdom, turn armies to ashes with lightning, and create famines with frost.

The third brother was gifted with alteration magic. He could stop or slow down time, create mountains and oceans, turn coal to gold, and alter himself to where he could not take any damage in a fight.

The fourth brother was gifted with illusions. He was able to make friends think they are enemies, Have entire armies turn on each other, Make people see different realities, make the mind feel like it was already dead, and even make the whole world forget something.

The fifth and youngest brother was gifted in restoration magic. He was able to heal himself instantly, heal others with a touch and even, if recent enough, bring someone back to life.

Sadly though, he was considered weaker by his brothers and everyone he met. His powers were not for combat just the aftermath. The brother wanted to prove that the power of life magic wasn't worthless.

He spent days locked up in his home researching and trying spells until finally he had to leave his home and walk out in the forest. As he walked he released bits of his magic. He liked watching the colors swirl and disappear because unlike his brothers, his magic was beautiful.

Eventually he grew tired and sat down facing the way he just came from. To his amazement he saw that all the trees, flowers, and grass had grown tremendously. The brother soon realized that it was because of his magic that it grew that way.

So with renewed vigour he began to study how to use this magic to his advantage. After weeks in the forest he found that he could take the seed of a tree or plant and make it grow extremely fast and he could control which way it grew.

But the brother felt that there was still things that he had yet to discover about his magic. So he set off deeper into the forest and would not be seen for a few years.

Six years after the youngest brother left the five brothers were declared the five kings of magic and put under the service of Alduin. When Alduin asked what had happened to the fifth brother the others replied that he had left a few years ago to conduct research.

Alduin was not pleased with the answer but did not act. Instead he gave them access to whatever they needed to conduct their research.

For four years the brothers taught and advised in their respective fields of magic and searched for the lost king. At the end of the fourth year the youngest brother returned.

When the Brothers found out they were overjoyed at seeing their brother for the first time in ten years. There were feasts, parties, and gifts for days.

When it finally died down the eldest brother made an announcement. It was meant to be a surprise for the world but it turned into a last minute gift. The eldest brother would summon a Deadric prince. A feat that had never been done before.

When the announcement was made people from all over the known world came to watch. So many people came that the brother of alteration had to extend the stadium to breaking point.

It took several days For the Eldest brother to draw the proper circles and symbols to be ready for the summon. The summoning went smoothly except for one thing. He had forgotten to draw symbols to protect the mind.

When the prince was summoned it took control of the king of conjuration and forced him to raise the dead from all over the world. This act drove every ounce of magic out of him and even drew from his life force to help aid the spell.

The brother fell limp when the prince left his mind and the brother slept for all eternity. As the dead began to attack the Kings of destruction, alteration, and illusion leaped into the lines of the dead but were unable to kill them.

Then unexpectedly the king of restoration walked in front of his brothers and raised his hands to the heavens. The brothers could see that there were spells in his hands but did not know the purpose.

When the brother released his hands the clouds parted and down came torrents of light that destroyed all the dead around the world. The other three brothers were amazed and asked where he had gotten this power.

The restoration king answered that because his magic was life magic it would be useful against undead and dark magic. The brothers were happy that he had finally accomplished his dream of gaining a form of combat based magic.

As the years passed by the brothers began to disappear. First the king of restoration after a fight with the king of conjurations son. Both combatants' bodies were never found.

The Illusion king simply faded from the world and everyone's memory.

The king of alteration disappeared after an attempt at traveling through time.

The king of destruction went missing after he went to Aetherius to defeat a god.

The king of conjurations body went missing from its tomb shortly after the disappearance of the destruction king.

This is the legend of the five kings.


	2. chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story. If you're curious about the dragonborn being in the story he will only be mentioned. All my stories about Elder Scrolls games and Fairy Tail will inhabit the same universe. This story kind of spoils my first story so if you don't want a spoiler then don't read this one first. If you're not going to read my first story then read on.**

 **-Atherious**

"AHHH! It hurts! It hurts!" "Stop squirming for just a second and I could help you!" A bright flash of gold light appeared and the screaming stopped inside the temple. Danica Pure-Spring stepped out into the cool night air and was swarmed by the injured soldier's family.

"Is he is all right?!" "Will he be the able to walk?!" "When can I see my husband?!" Danica Pushed through the family and said "Yes, yes, and you can all see him one at a time." A cry of relief came from the wife of the soldier as she burst into the temple.

Danica sighed. She had stopped trying to learn the names of her patients and their families a little after the war started. It made it easier when she had to deliver horrible news.

Heading to the inn, she hoped her colleague could handle the rest of the patients while she was went to have dinner. After all you can't save lives on an empty stomach.

The civil war had ended a few months ago but there were still pockets of Stormcloak resistance in all the holds including Solitude. And because of that she had to attend to the aftermath of every skirmish that happened in Whiterun and sometimes farther beyond the holds borders.

That's what happens when you become a great healer who doesn't charge for her services in Skyrim. People took advantage of that wherever they are.

As she reached the doors of the Bannered Mare she could hear the sound of Mikeal's lyre, laughter, and the sounds of a drinking song. Smiling Danica pushed the doors opened and felt the blessed heat of the fire, the delicious smells of freshly cooked food, and the sweet smell of mead.

Some of the people called out greetings to her as she passed and she gave them all a smile and a little wave. Sitting in front of Hulda She asked for an apple pie, a jug of milk, and the latest word around town.

"Besides you stealing all of Arcadia's customers? A whole lot! Their saying that the legion just took out the Stormcloak encampment in Solitude!"

Danica sighed. "More business for me probably. I swear there are at least twelve skilled healers around Skyrim not even counting the mages at Winterhold. Why do they all come to me?"

"Because you're the best. I mean think about it. Would you want a local expert or a master from out of town?" Hulda said. Danica smiled. "You really think I'm the best?"

"Of course you are! Why else would everyone from the nine holds want to be healed by you?" Before Danica could respond she felt a tug on her robe. Looking down she saw the sad looking Lucia.

"Excuse me miss, may I have some money?" Danica's heart broke every time she saw her. Poor Lucia had no one to take care of her and her only friend was the town drunk. "Of course Lucia. Here's five septims."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh thank you! Divines bless your kind heart!" Lucia ran off. Presumably to bed. Hulda sighed. "It's sad that she keeps evading the guards. I hear that Honorhall Orphanage accepts all children."

Shaking her head Danica responded, "Aye they do but it's in Riften though. Not a place for a child."

Nodding in agreement Hulda changed the subject. "Did you hear that the Thane has become the thane of Solitude now? That makes him the Thane of seven Holds. Too bad he hasn't settled down yet."

"You mean Merlin Uchiha?" Danica asked. Hulda raised an eyebrow. "No I meant Farkas. Of course I meant Merlin! You know the Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-mage of Winterhold, and Thane of seven holds."

Hulda Let out a sigh and stared at the wall. Danica smirked evilly. "You fancy Merlin don't you?" Giving her own smirk Hulda replied, "Aye true. If I was younger I wouldn't mind if he took my maidenhead."

Both women started laughing and drawing looks from the rest of the inns occupants. Finishing her meal, Danica decided to leave and finish her work at the temple. "Good night Hulda I hope to see you again soon."

Hulda stopped laughing all of a sudden and her eyes widened. "Oh Danica I forgot something Important I wanted to tell you but I have remembered it!"

Danica, startled by the sudden seriousness asked, "What is it." Hulda motioned her to lean in. When she did Hulda began to whisper furiously. "There has been rumors about restoration mages disappearing and turning up dead along road sides. Some are found dead in their homes and a few priest and priestesses who knew the art of restoration have gone missing as well. I just felt like you should know."

Danica looked at Hulda for a second before bursting out in laughter. "Oh Hulda! I thought you knew better that to believe in rumors from the road!"

Hulda's Gaze was unsettling. "I didn't until I heard some of the Companions talking about a dead priest they found alongside the road earlier. I'm telling you Danica as a friend to heed my warning."

Looking Hulda in the eye she saw how much she was worrying about her. Sighing she said, "Alright Hulda I'll be careful okay?" The tension left her friend almost immediately. "Good." She said. "Now go off and save some lives for me okay."

Nodding with a smile she turned and walked out into the cool Frostfall air. As she walked she realized Hulda's warning was affecting her badly. Every little noise or shadow caused her to flinch.

Throwing open the doors of the Temple she could see her tired Acolyte working hard. The man was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Danica until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

It startled the man so much that he lost concentration over his spell. "Oh! Miss Danica! I was just finishing up and..." Danica Interrupted Him. Saying, "You've done a great job Jenssen you should get some rest."

Jenssen gave her a worried look. "Are you sure you wouldn't like it if I stayed up for the night shift? You've been doing this for close to a week. You need rest."

Danica gave Jenssen a tired smile. "Thank you for your concern Jenssen but I can handle one more night. Still a little wary Jenssen nodded, gave her his report and went his bed.

Sighing Danica took Jenssen's place at the wounded man's side and began to heal him.

Totally oblivious to the world as the door to the temple was opened and someone silently creep up to her with a dagger in their hand.


End file.
